


It's A Win-Win

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Reader is a Teleporter, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Requests, Smut, metahuman reader, sorta dom Barry, vibrating fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Summary: You and Barry don’t always get along but Barry has an idea of how to shut you up. SEVERAL Requests:-- Can you do imagine where reader and Barry don’t get along and they argue all the time. So one time when they have another fight it gets really heated and Barry just grabs her and kisses her to shut her up?-- when the reader is really, really sassy with barry and he gets really annoyed with her… a little smut will be good <3-- Heeey, can you write a Barry Allen fluff/smut where you worked together but you were always picking at each other but then you end up getting together??!!-- Can you do an imagine where the reader and Barry are having sex and Kaitlyn (any of the characters on the show will work) walks in on them , and it’s just really awkward afterwards Btw I really love your work!❤️-- @eenayam: could you do a Barry smut where you get really angry at everyone and Barry tries to calm you down by fingering or something. Lol sorry if it’s weird…





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!!! I’m back…kinda sorta…I’m gonna be slow but here’s a fic since The Flash season 3 started tonight! I went through my request list and bunched a couple of requests together so here you go!

If the Flash speeds into an empty room and there’s no one around…does he still come in with a _whoosh_?

Sure. But no one’s around to clean up the flying papers scattered across the floor.

His converse sneakers squeak on the floor as he comes to a halt. In the hallway just outside of the Cortex, he hears a distinct and familiar sound.

_Poof!_

Barry walks farther into the lab, pretending that he’s unaware of your appearance.

“Don’t you dare run away from me Barry Allen!” you call after him, as you walk into the Cortex. Your stride is angry and determined. “You know that doesn’t work on me,” you hiss. A speedster has no advantage over a teleporter when the latter knows where he’s going. And where else was Barry going to go when you two were arguing yet again back at the police station.

“Y/N, you can’t change my mind!” Barry asserts. He’s heading for his suit. You teleport yourself to stand directly in his way.

“But you’re not listening to me! You never listen to me! Freddie is not a meta! There’s no indication that he’s a meta. You should just leave this to the cops,” you grumble, scrunching up your nose. You fix Barry with a hard and defiant stare. Being a cop like yourself and then being _associates_ –not friends, because you and Barry argue too much to really call him your friend–with The Flash could sometimes be a conflict of interest. And having a perp that may or may not be a meta makes the jurisdiction a little more complicated.

“You haven’t seen Freddie the way I have. He’s definitely a meta. There’s no way he was able to rob all of these banks without meta abilities.”

“Hello?! Normal people have been robbing banks for decades without superpowers!” You wave your hands around in Barry’s face. He chuckles while watching you and that only infuriates you more. “You’re going to get hurt if you go after him! He uses automatic rifles!”

“I can handle guns. I’d be fine. I don’t want _you_ or Joe to get hurt.” His concern for your safety doesn’t escape you but you’re too fired up.

“Just let the cops do their job!”

“Well you’re a cop…and a teleporter. You can be at the scene two seconds after you get the call from dispatch. So why haven’t you stopped him yet?” Barry knew the moment the words left his mouth that he shouldn’t have said that. Being a cop and a teleporter is a good combination but you can’t just teleport everywhere because then people would get suspicious and you weren’t the kind of meta that could become a superhero like Barry. So you remained a cop and sometimes that meant you had to slow down your response time.

You grind your teeth and your arm flinches for a split second. Your open hand balls into a fist. Barry looks down and notices the movement, and then his guilty face softens into a smirk.

“Were you about to slap me?” Your grimace softens as you look down at the ground.

“Noo…” The corner of your mouth tilts up when you notice Barry grinning like an idiot, having successfully goaded you. He just loves getting under your skin. And you hate it. You hate that Barry is able to rile you up. He’s so infuriating! You push past Barry, allowing a clear path to his suit but Barry doesn’t move. “This isn’t over. You can’t go after Freddie. He’s my perp and if I have to, I will go to Joe to make sure you don’t interfere.”

You’re only a few feet away from Barry, walking away with your back to him, when suddenly Barry’s hand takes hold of your arm. He pulls you back and even spins you around to face him. Your body collides with his; chest to chest, face to face.

His hand releases your arm and the his arms wrap around your waist and back at the very moment that Barry’s lips descend upon your own. You make only one small sound of protest but it easily turns into a moan, distracted by his own sigh of relief and pleasure. 

Just to finally have Barry kissing you is one of your secret fantasies. Your hands are pinned between your two bodies, your palms flat against his chest. Barry’s mouth shifts, soft and slanting across your lips for a sweet kiss. He pulls away only a few seconds later.

“I’m still mad at you,” you grumble, trying to keep a straight or angry face. Barry just chuckles.

“I’m not.” One of his hand slides up to caress your cheek, brushing some of your hair of of your face. His loosened grip allows you to put a little more distance between your two bodies, freeing your hands.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you whisper, gently trying to push him away, but you’re not really putting your strength into it. If you wanted to get away, you could.

He doesn’t move any faster than a normal human being and he certainly gives you a chance to teleport out of his grasp (which you’ve been known to do before but under different circumstances).

“Why not?” Barry leans in, brushing the tip of his nose against yours and resting his forehead on yours. “Why not?” he whispers again, a small grin curving his mouth. “Tell me that you haven’t wanted this since the day you met me. Because I have.” He lightly kisses the corner of your mouth.

Maybe you’re weak, like some teenage girl who can’t resist a pair of sparkling green eyes and a charming smile, but you commit to the part. This time you kiss Barry, closing that miniscule distance between your lips. You slide your hands up his chest and around his neck.

Your kisses deepen and Barry cradles your head in his hands. He releases a soft moan and even chuckles as if he’s disbelieving that this is finally happening. Without warning, Barry scoops you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and then whisks you across the Cortex at Flash speed into one of the other rooms, out of view from the main entrance. 

Not to be outdone, you teleport yourselves back into the main room of the Cortex. Specifically you materialize above the hospital bed in the corner of the room. The two of you fall from mid-air onto the bed with you on top of Barry, pinning him to the bed and straddling his hips. The abrupt landing on the bed earns a grunt out of Barry and he pulls his lips away to laugh.

But he surprises you again by trying to run you across the room, and the two of you become embattled in this challenge to ‘out-move’ the other, running and teleporting around the Cortex, and even the entire building of Star Labs. All the while, you’re laughing and kissing and growling in frustration as you try to overpower the other.

 You think you probably have an advantage over Barry because you can teleport with your eyes closed but Barry has to run with his eyes open, which means he looks like a dork when he kisses you with his eyes open. Your eyes are open only to witness the hilarious sight. Barry gets more and more frustrated with your teleporting to the other side of the building when he clearly wants to stay in the Cortex.

Finally, he pins you to the wall, shackling your wrists and holding them above your head. You’re in the same room as the supercharged treadmill. You’re actually up against the padded mats on the wall, which usually cushion his collision if he trips on the treadmill and goes flying.

“No more,” he growls, kissing and nipping at the column of your throat. “You’re in _my_ lab. I’m in charge,” he hisses, one of your hands starting to roam down your body. You chuckle and squirm in defiance. “You need to calm down. I think I know just how to help you.” His other hand on your wrists comes down and in a suspended moment of silence between your combined deep breaths, you hear and feel the pop of the top button on your pants. “It’s been awhile, huh?” he breathes, giving you a messy kiss as he starts to tug on your pants, pulling them down to mid-thigh. “Is that why you’re always picking fights with me? You’re sexually frustrated?”

You laugh, at a loss for words. Your hands come down from the wall to hold onto Barry’s shoulders. His fingers slide along the fabric of your silk panties, from your hip to the apex between your legs.

“You’re so childish, Barry,” you finally hiss as your last defense before his fingers rid you of all your capacities. “You’re the one who picks fights with me. Because you’re the one who has a thing for me, huh? What are you? A fourth grader?” Barry shuts you up with a harsh kiss which–judging by his little grunt–hurts his bottom lip as you nip at him. He hooks a finger in the band of your panties and you gasp.

“I bet _you_ think about _me_ when you touch yourself,” he whispers next to your ear after breaking your kiss. He nips at your earlobe before his head is pulled back by your finger tangling in his hair.

“I bet you think about me,” you reply. Barry looks at your lips before meeting your gaze. He smiles without a hint of shame.

“I’d be lying if I said no,” he laughs. Barry goes in for another kiss, this one being less aggressive. His right hand slides down into your underwear. Barry distracts you with his tongue as he maneuvers his fingers and parts your lips. You both moan when his fingers delve into your slick heat. “You’d be a liar too, huh?” he whispers. You hum your affirmation into his mouth as you continue to kiss.

Barry’s finger circles your clit, alternating the pressure he applies based on how you respond. He guages how close you are to a climax by your gasps. And the excitement of the moment, the fact that you’re in the Cortex and anyone could walk in at any second and the fact that yes…you really do like Barry, has you coming to the brink quickly.

“You’ve always wondered what it’d be like…to be with me, a speedster,” Barry mutters as he sucks a mark into your throat.

“Mmmm. Mmhm…please show me Barry,” you whimper.

“Ready?”

You’re not.

His fingers are like bullet vibrators, but stronger than any powered by batteries. You cry out only a few mere seconds after his vibrating fingers stroke your clit and your slick entrance. Your fingers dig into his shoulders as your legs nearly give out from the force of your orgasm.

“Oh my god,” you whisper over and over again, like a prayer. Barry grins triumphantly.

“You like that?” You can only nod. And Barry isn’t even done with you. His offers no respite before sliding a finger into you, a low vibration stimulating your still-quaking walls. “I’ll never give you just one, baby,” he says as he adds a second finger. He pumps his fingers in and out of you alternating between none and some vibrations. You’re sensitive enough that you don’t need the vibrations to come again. His fingers curl inside you and as he strokes your g-spot, he starts to vibrate again. “Come for me again?”

There’s still that shred of defiance within you that makes you tense up and hold on. But you’re only building the pressure more and more. Your legs are quivering, your breath is shaky and your eyes are shut tight.

“Just let it go, baby. Let me make you feel good.” Barry’s lips graze along the line of your jaw. He manages to get his thumb pressing on your clit like a button while he continues to vibrate inside you. He turns up the vibrations. Barry catches you with his left arm as you climax and nearly collapse.

You actually both slide down the wall until Barry is on his knees, still holding you up. You stay there, your arms wrapped around Barry’s neck, holding his head to your pounding heart. Barry slowly pulls his hand out of your panties. He wipes your juices off on his pants and awkwardly tries to help you pull your own pants up. It only really works out when you’re both on your feet again. Barry’s bulge in his jeans is as obvious as it is impressive. He notices you looking at his crotch. He winks and chuckles.

“Next time?”

You might just be flushed from recent activities, but your face feels hot as if you’re blushing too. You fight the urge to teleport and leave behind the potentially awkward situation. But Barry doesn’t let it become awkward. He offers you his hand and slowly walks you back into the main room of the Cortex and you think that maybe you’re going to be leaving Star Labs, but Barry doesn’t let you walk towards the exit. He tugs on your hand and pulls you into his embrace.

Your kisses are soft, passionate, but altogether chaste when Harry, Caitlin and Cisco walk in.

“Whoa whoa whoa! What’s goin’ on here?!” Cisco bursts out. You and Barry spring apart. Your hands fly to your face and Barry just looks down at the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

“Hey guys…” Barry mutters, blushing up to his ears. You see between your fingers that Harrison just keeps walking to his desk, shaking his head disapprovingly–of the kiss or the location, you’ll never know. Caitlin just looks dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open a little bit. After a few seconds, the corner of her mouth twitches like she’s about to smile.

“How long has this been going on?” Caitlin asks.

“It…uh…it just happened. It was just a kiss…” you effectively lie, dropping your hands from your face to your hips.

“Who kissed who first?” Cisco asks with a sense of urgency.

“Uh…what does that matter?” you ask.

“We made a bet,” Cisco admits, unabashedly. Caitlin looks a little ashamed. You roll your eyes. Barry just chuckles.

“I kissed her first. Then she kissed me back,” Barry confesses with an annoying hint of pride. Cisco groans as he pulls out his wallet and hands Caitlin a ten dollar bill. “Ha, I won,” Barry gloats, smirking at you.

“Yeah, well you didn’t win _our_ argument,” you snap back with some sass.

“Was it about Freddie?” Harry interjects. Both you and Barry nod. “He’s a meta,” he says curtly.

Barry laughs, and claps his hands. “Ahahaha, looks like today was a win-win for me!” Barry boasts with a dopey grin. You scowl at him and even lightly shove at his shoulder.

“Shut up. We’re going after him together.”

“Sounds like a good compromise. Maybe after, we can…you know…go to dinner?”

You can feel everyone’s eyes on you. Even Harry is looking at you out of the corner of his eye. Caitlin and Cisco just look excited like they’re watching a movie. You roll your eyes and smile.

“Yeah, alright. I still have to pay you back anyway.” Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry don’t know what you’re talking about. But the smirk on Barry’s face says he does.


End file.
